The Diary Of a Girl
by StrawberryChild
Summary: Diary of a girl with a powerful family that saves the world better summery inside. Still better summery in other chapters.Give this story a try. Important an
1. Explaining Myself

The Diary of A Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their two children, Amy, 15 and Abby, 16(it's her diary). They know that their mom is the Slayer and their dad was a vampire, what they don't know is their parents' history. When people come after them, they do as much research as possible on their parents', but that isn't the way Buffy and spike wanted them to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Amy and Abby and their friends but nothing else.  
  
*****  
  
June 7, 2018 My Birthday Monday  
  
This is like my 4th diary ever. Since this is my first entry, let me tell you a little about myself. I love, love, love, love to write! I don't know why, I just do. Mom says it's because dad loved to write too. I've never seen him write so he must have stopped. So anyway, I'm 16. That is so cool! I go to Sunnydale High like my mom did. Her name is Buffy Summers. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but she's the Slayer. The one girl in the world who can protect the world from evil. She's the Chosen One. Sounds corny really but this is cornier. My dad used to be a vampire. He fell in love with mom then got a soul. A vampire with a soul! Mega weird. His name is William "Spike" Summers. I don't know what his real last name is because he used mom's last name. Still weird. Well he became human because, uhhh, I forget actually, but who cares. My sister Amy, is 15. Oh did I forget to say we're both witches. Aunt Willow teaches us stuff. I'll tell you about her later. Anyway, Amy is so annoying and since she's a year younger then me, I have to take her everywhere I go. When I have to shop, she has just has to come. We have to do everything together. Mom says she would give anything, well not exactly anything, but something for that time. She never spent any time with Aunt Dawn when they were younger. But Aunt Dawn wasn't there most of mom's life because she was kindda sent to her by freaky monk dudes to be protected. You see, she some mystical energy Key that was meant to open the portals to all the dimensions. Very weird. Mom's like 38 and Aunt Dawn's like 33 but they look and dress like 20 year olds (which is kindda cool cuz they let me borrow their stuff) and all my friends think they are so, so cool. I think Aunt Faith is much cooler then them. She's like 36 but she is so cool. She has the best clothes and gets all the guys she wants. I have a lot to learn from her. Aunt Willow is the same age as mom. They were best friends in high school and still are. After Kennedy left ( Aunt Willow used to be gay. Talk about gross.) she got back together with Uncle Xander, who is one of mom's many best friends too, and they got married. Ironic isn't it. They had a son and now he's dating Amy because he isn't really our cousin, even our parents say he isn't. Totally weird. I have a whole bunch of other aunts and uncles but I don't want to go into a detailed list of them. Half of my relatives aren't blood related, they just seemed enough like family to be called aunts and uncles. My family is so WEIRD!!!!!!!!  
  
Today is my birthday. That's why I have this diary. It was a gift from mom. She knows I love to write so she got it for me. Sometimes I think Aunt willow reads our minds then tells her.  
  
I had a huge party today. All my friends were there. Did I tell you I have lots of friends. I'm pretty popular in school, considering I'm only starting there. I'm not lying either.  
  
My friend Jenny heard from Sam who heard from Glory who heard from Summer who heard Nick , the mega hot and so perfect football star who's only in the same grade that I'm in, say he wants to ask me out! That is so COOL!!!! Summer, Jenny, Sam, Glory, and April are my best friends so they wouldn't lie to me. I must be the luckiest girl alive!!  
  
Tomorrow is Tuesday. That's never good. Everything bad always waits until Tuesday. My cat spots died on a Tuesday. Amy got lost at the mall, kiddnapped by vampires after dad, and lost control of a spell for killing vampires which made every vampire in Sunnydale come to our house and start breaking everything that's breakable from the outside until mom came home from work, all happened on Tuesday. Did I tell you that Amy attracts evil because she was born on a Tuesday. To bad for her. Sometimes, on very special days, good luck comes on Tuesdays. But only for Amy. She got her first date on Tuesday, her first kiss on Tuesday, and killed 2 vampire while on patrol with mom on, you guessed it, Tuesday. My lucky days are Fridays. I get to go to the Bronze every Friday, without Amy. My parents are kindda cool, for you know, parents.  
  
Signing out. Wait that sounds so corny, so Whatever, * Abby * 


	2. Tuesday

The Diary of a Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their two children, Amy, 15 and Abby, 16(it's her diary). They know that their mom is the Slayer and their dad was a vampire, what they don't know is their parents' history. When people come after them, they do as much research as possible on their parents', but that isn't the way Buffy and Spike wanted them to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Amy and Abby and their friends but nothing else.  
  
***************  
  
June 8, 2018 Tuesday  
  
The dreaded Tuesday has finally come. It wasn't that bad really. Pop quizzes in every subject but Gym (you can't really have a pop quiz in gym, can you?), but they were all easy. They added self defense to class for everyone. I'm doing really well, considering I'm the Slayer's daughter and have been training since I was 6. That's school news, so who cares?  
  
Nick was playing football and Jenny and April had to go and ask him if he liked me right there and then. It was so mega embarrassing. The good part was that he said he did. We're not official until he asks me out. To bad. For Evil Tuesday, I was pretty lucky.  
  
Did I ever tell you the name of Amy's boyfriend? I guess I didn't. His name is J.T. Harris (Jacob Thomas). Well I walked in on them making out in his kitchen. Gross. Majorly. I've done that a lot of times and it's still gross to see it.  
  
Got to go. Mom's yelling Later Abby 


	3. Today and Yesterday

The Diary of A Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their two children, Amy, 15 and Abby, 16(it's her diary). They know that their mom is the Slayer and their dad was a vampire, what they don't know is their parents' history. When people come after them, they do as much research as possible on their parents', but that isn't the way Buffy and Spike wanted them to find out.  
  
This is my favorite of my stories so I'll be working on this more often then the rest of them.  
  
Hope ya like.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them. The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class.  
  
*********  
  
June 10, 2018 Thursday  
  
Yesterday Amy took my diary and hid it in the basement. She did it to make sure I didn't tell dad about what I saw. He would go ballistic and 'beat the little Whelp to a bloody pulp' as he said last time. Sometimes, Dad can be pretty cool.  
  
Today, Nick asked me out. He is so cool. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. He's amazing. His number in football is 84. I know I'm obsessed with him but who can't be. Every other girl likes him and I'm the lucky one he picked. I can't believe it. I think I'm in love. If mom hears that, she'll think it's a spell. You wan to know why? Because there was this football star named R.J. that used to date Aunt Dawn. Mom worked in the school they both went to and she fell for him to. So did Aunt Willow and Aunt Anya. Aunt Dawn saw mom and this guy all over each other (bad image). They got into a huge fight and it led to all of them trying to impress him in really bad ways. Mom almost killed the principal. It turned out his jacket was had a spell put on it. It was really funny when I heard it. I won't tell mom until later.  
  
We had a fieldtrip yesterday. It was so boring. Who goes to an art museum anyway? The guy who showed us around talked way too much. He was like " this is a painting of a house on a hill.." Then 5 minutes later he was like " See the color mixtures in the hill...See how the house isn't really pure blue." . He was like that the whole time.  
  
Today at lunch after Nick asked me out this girl named Libby was like " You must be really happy because you just took my guy away from me. I'll get you back, you just wait and see." Whatever to her. She is such a SNOB! When I asked Nick, he said she wanted him to like her and she would do anything for him and she wishes he would dump me for her. He thinks she tries too hard. I hope he doesn't. She doesn't deserve him.  
  
Summer likes Nick's best friend, Matt and April is dating his other best friend Connor (They're also on the football team.) It's kindda weird to see them together because Connor is a lot taller then her. I don't think they care because they've been together for like 3 months.  
  
We went to the Bronze yesterday. It was totally cool. Nothing I can add to that.  
  
My date with Nick is tomorrow. We're going to the Bronze. I hope a good band is going to be there. Sometimes the bands there are really bad. But anyway, oh wait! I don't have anything to wear.  
  
Sorry about jumping back and forth on days. I know it's messy. So what.  
  
Got to go find something to wear for my date.  
  
OH Aunt Faith's here maybe I can borrow something of hers'.  
  
Oh no. Yelling. This cant be a good time to ask.  
  
Abby 


	4. New Slayer and Big Date

The Diary of a Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby ( it's her diary) are like other kids. No 'untils' or "buts'. They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father.  
  
This is my favorite of my stories so I'll be working on this more often then the rest of them.  
  
Hope ya like.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them. The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class.  
  
******************  
  
June 11, 2018 Friday Big Date  
  
This is what I heard yesterday when Aunt Faith got here.  
  
"She's the other Slayer! What do you mean?!" Mom screamed.  
  
" I found her fight off vamps in New York City. We finished them off together and she said she was Amanda the Vampire Slayer. You didn't die again did you?"  
  
" She must be the one who replaced the other Slayer that was called when I died in the Glory incident. How old are you kid?"  
  
"15. I turn 16 next week though." Wow. This Amanda girl is the same age as me.  
  
" Cool. Do you have a Watcher?"  
  
" He left like 2 months ago and I found him dead in the streets. Are you Buffy? Oh my gosh, you are! Could you and Faith maybe train me? I was going to come here and look for y'all, but I had to stay in the City for awhile." Great. Another Slayer.  
  
" Well ya. I guess. If B's Watcher says we can instead of the crazy Watchers that never let you have any fun, and go on dates, and be a regular kid, and the rest of that. So B, what about it."  
  
"She can't be harder then those Potentials. I'm never going to do that again."  
  
" Yes! I can train with real Slayers. So when Do we go out and look for vamps?"  
  
" Mom. I'll take her out. I'm sure she can take care of herself as well as I can anyway."  
  
" If you do, you have to take her out every night. Amanda, this is my daughter Abby. Abby, this is Amanda."  
  
I asked Aunt Faith for some tips and stuff then told mom I couldn't take her out tonight because of my date. She was so ok with it and told me to be back at 11 so I could take Amanda out too. I wonder if she has been in my diary.  
  
I had my whole closet on the floor looking for something to wear when Amanda came in and said that I should wear something blue. She also told me that she was going to my school now. I have to help her fit in at school now. Thank goodness she is a very good dresser and was kindda popular at her other school. She knows how to act at school. Did I tell you that she went to the same school in L.A. mom went to before she moved here. They were talking about it when I went out.  
  
Now about my date. Nick said I looked great in blue. Thank you Amanda, I owe ya one. Me and Nick danced for like the whole time. When a slow song came, we kissed. He is a really good kisser. I'm going to the movies with him tomorrow.  
  
Uncle Angel came over with the Fang Gang today. Dad totally lost it when they came over. It was so funny. They staying here a while. Wait a minute. Aunt Dawn and Connor (not the same Connor in my class but Uncle Angel's son. I don't know how that's possible because Uncle Angel is a vampire. With a soul of course. Whatever) weren't here all day and haven't come home yet. They left together. Oh,Eww!!!!!!!! That's must have been why dad was so mad at Uncle Angel. He had him in a headlock when mom came in and started yelling at them. She told dad that " Dawn has her own life and she's not a kid anymore. You can't protect her from everything. You two are just mad because you don't want them to be together. Stop whining and get over it!" It was to funny because I found her and dad making out later.  
  
I have to go and bring Amanda on patrol.  
  
Aunt Faiths coming to see her in action and talk to me about my date. I told you she was really cool.  
  
Abby. 


	5. Finding Things Out

The Diary of A Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their two children, Amy, 15 and Abby, 16(it's her diary). They know that their mom is the Slayer and their dad was a vampire, what they don't know is their parents' history. When people come after them, they do as much research as possible on their parents', but that isn't the way Buffy and Spike wanted them to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends.  
  
This is my favorite of my stories so I'll be working on this more often then the rest of them.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them (everything but their last names are real). The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class so I have a real view on the way people act in this story. That might be why they kindda seem real.  
  
I'm really glad that you like my story. I'm going to continue this story for a while. Tell me if you don't like something.  
  
Some of the writing doesn't come out the way I want it so if something get confusing, please don't blame it on me.  
  
***********  
  
June 12, 2018 Friday  
  
I'm going to write a lot today. Some stuff happened at patrol the other day and today was Amanda's first day at my school. It went pretty well actually. Today was my movie date with Nick. I'll tell you about that later. So here.  
  
Amanda's first day at Sunnydale High was great for the both of us. She met the popular people first, which is very good for her. If she met anyone before them, her social life would be forever gone. We sat with the football team today and I saw her flirting with Kevin Jemson. Next to Nick, he is the most popular guy in school and I'm not just saying that. Then she told me that he asked her out. She's got a good start here. Then she met my friends. They got along great and it didn't seem as if I was forgotten. We get along great too. No privet space is entered and she has a life that's not mine.  
  
More news from Libby. She's all jelous because she's supposed to be dating Nick instead of me. She's so weird. She dresses in short skirts and really tight tops to impress guys but they all say she tries to hard. I told mom about her 'cause I felt like it and she always has something about her past to say. This time it was about Aunt Cordy. When she wasn't mom's friend, she would always be really mean to Aunt Willow, Uncle Xander, mom, and all their friends. Then mom saved her life a couple of times and they became friends. She started to date Uncle Xander, became one of the Scoobies, and kindda changed but only a little. Before that, Aunt Cordy would always try to take mom's man.  
  
Now for what happened at patrol yesterday. We were walking in the graveyard like I did when I went with mom but Aunt Faith was with us instead. So we saw this vampire and Aunt Faith said not to stack him. You want to know why? Because it was Uncle Angel. It was so funny because I just found out that he and Aunt Faith were like dating. So they kindda disappeared together and when we finished patrol we found them at dad's old crypt making out. Mom said that Uncle Angel's curse was taken away so that's why the Fang Gang came here. They came to tell mom that. They're still here because Connor refuses to leave. We all know why, right? They said they would just stay here awhile then Aunt Faith would go back with them to L.A. and Connor would just stay here. Well anyway, after we left the crypt, we found mom and dad making out in bushes, so we decided to go home. That was all that really happened.  
  
My date with Nick was great. We doubled with Kevin and Amanda. I forget what we went to see because me and Nick didn't really watch it. I think we went to see The New Shining actually. Well anyway, when we went home, Nick met my dad. When he left, dad said that he seemed nice but not in those words. It really seemed like a speech. Weird. Very.  
  
At like 11:30 me n' Amanda went to find Aunt Faith And Uncle Angel. It turns out he still has his soul. I think the whole thing is confusing. We didn't find them either. We looked for like 2 hours and it was a waste of time.  
  
When we got back, mom said that Aunt Dawn and Connor got an apartment and that she would be moving out. He proposed at dinner at a really fancy restaurant and she said yes. Now they're engaged. I wonder if I'll have to call him Uncle Connor or just still Connor?  
  
I ask mom tomorrow.  
  
Got to go to bed. I'm really tired.  
  
Oh, and I have another date with Nick tomorrow. I don't know where we are going.  
  
Abby 


	6. Proposals,Losing,Reunions,And Big Party

The Diary of a Girl  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids. No 'untils' or "buts'. They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parent and family and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends.  
  
I didn't copy off of "My Screwy Family". This is my own idea. I'm trying not to make it as if I did because some of the same things will happen. Also, some of the chapters I wrote before I read all of the other story. Dont blame me if some of the stuff are the same.  
  
This is my favorite of my stories so I'll be working on this more often then the rest of them.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them (everything but their last names are real). The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class so I have a real view on the way people act in this story. That might be why they kindda seem real.  
  
I'm really glad that you like my story. I'm going to continue this story for a while. Tell me if you don't like something.  
  
Some of the writing doesn't come out the way I want it so if something get confusing, please don't blame it on me.  
  
*******  
  
June 13, 2018 Saturday  
  
Today was so boring. But at night it was a total party. We went to the Bronze and partied all night. I think it was a celebration for Connor and Aunt Dawn. Oh, I found out I could still call Connor, Connor when they get married. That's cool.  
  
Aunt Faith and Uncle Angel came in and said they were getting married. Well she didn't know until he proposed in front of everyone. It was so beautiful. She cried after she said yes. I have never seen her cry ever. This is really cool. A lot of people in my family are getting married. Aunt Anya is getting married to I forget who but I'll find out. The wedding is in a month. Aunt Fred (who insists on being called Fred only) is marring Uncle Wesley (I think that's how you spell it). They're both in the Fang Gang and Uncle Wesley was mom's watcher for a while and is now Aunt Faith's.  
  
Guess who we met at the Bronze? The never seen but still family Uncle Oz. He was sad that Aunt Willow was married but he showed up with a girlfriend. If he was sad then why would he have a girlfriend? We also met Mr. Riley Finn. I think he's an Uncle too but who isn't? He said that he wanted to get back with mom after he told her he got a divorce with Sam, but that was before he found out that she was married. He threw a huge cursing, screaming, and really funny anger fest at all of us. Then he met Aunt Cordy. If I said she was married before I think I was wrong. Actually, I was wrong, totally. She and Riley (I'm going to call him that until I find out if he's an uncle or not) were talking the dancing then talking again. Then they left together. Mom said it was for dinner but since she was staying at our place we know she didn't come home. I can't believe that.  
  
We saw Nick and Kevin there to. I think we had a date but I don't know. Amanda and Kevin danced forever. Nick and me talked because we didn't want to kiss in front of my dad because I told him about the fit he through at Aunt Dawn. I haven't seen much of my other friends lately. I felt bad for not spending time with the and all but they haven't even tried to talk to me. I only see April and Summer because they're both dating his friends on the football team. Even they see that our other friends aren't talking to any of us. I wonder why?  
  
I saw Glory with The Snob at the Bronze too. When April and Summer showed up with Connor and Matt, all 4 of us girls went over and found out why all our friends weren't talking to us. They were to busy finding new friends to replace us. Two less best friends I guess. No wait, one less because Amanda if one of my best friends now. Still, I can't believe they did that. We've been friends for years and vowed one friends' enemy was the others' too. They broke the vow, which broke the friendship. Now I'm kindda sad but kindda happy because Nick was there to comfort me. He is so sweet!!  
  
The party ended at about 2:30a.m. It was so fun. All of the New and Improved Gang was there til the end. Even April and Summer. Their parents never usually let them stay out that late. I think they just did because they called their parents and said my parents were there and asked if they could stay until we left. I think they said yes.  
  
The whole night was really big and fun. I want to find out when the weddings are going to be. I also want to find out where Aunt Cordy and Riley went.  
  
I'll make a list of stuff tomorrow.  
  
Got to go patrol. I don't think my mom knows it's like 4 am. What is up with that?  
  
I am still really mad at Jenny and Glory. We've been friends forever so how could they just do that at To me, April and Summer. Talk about total transformation into SNOB! I'll miss them as friends, I really will.  
  
Abby 


	7. Gone And She's Back

The Diary of a Girl  
  
This isn't the sequel to All for You. It might seem like it is but it isn't.  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids. No 'untils' or "buts'. They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parent and family and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends. I also own Ginger, J.T., and Everyone else who isn't in Angel or Buffy.  
  
I didn't copy off of "My Screwy Family". This is my own idea. I'm trying not to make it as if I did because some of the same things will happen. Also, some of the chapters I wrote before I read all of the other story. Dont blame me if some of the stuff are the same.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them (everything but their last names are real). The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class so I have a real view on the way people act in this story. That might be why they kindda seem real.  
  
I'm really glad that you like my story. I'm going to continue this story for a while. Tell me if you don't like something.  
  
**********  
  
June 15, Monday Sad and Glad  
  
I didn't notice that Sam wasn't there on Saturday but she wasn't. It turns out she left town with her parents and didn't have anytime to tell any of us. Aunt Willow is teaching us to do a location spell so we can find her. When I say "us", I mean me and Amanda. She's a witch too. She found out right before she was called. That is really cool. Instead of doing everything with Amy, I get to do everything with someone that's my own age.  
  
Here's a list of things.  
  
1.People in my family that are getting married:  
  
Aunt Anya and Uncle Giles. I think I said he was married but he isn't  
  
Aunt Faith and Uncle Angel  
  
Aunt Dawn and Connor  
  
Aunt Fred and Uncle Wesley  
2.People in my family that are dating ( some of them aren't in my family but you should know what I mean) :  
  
Aunt Cordy and Riley. He's not family, it turns out he just knows everyone because he used to date mom.  
  
Amy and J.T.  
  
Me and Nick  
  
Uncle Gunn and Ginger. Uncle Gunn is in the Fang Gang  
3.People in my family that are married:  
  
Mom and Dad (duh)  
  
Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander  
  
4.People in my family that are single:  
  
I don't think anyone in my family is single but I'll find out.  
  
*******  
  
Here is some info on my friends.  
  
1.Friends that are dating:  
  
Amanda and Kevin Jemson  
  
April and Connor  
  
Summer and Matt  
2.Friends that are single:  
  
Sam. I don't know if she is still single. I don't even know where she is yet.  
  
That's all pretty much. Those are only my best friends. I don't want to name everyone on the Cheerleading and Football team.  
  
I decided to try out for Cheerleading and I made it. So did April and Summer. Now we all are popular which is cool. Not that we weren't popular before, but now we are really popular. It's not going to be surprising to see us with our football team boyfriends.  
  
Patrol yesterday took forever because there were like 50 something deaths with vampire bites the other day. Some of them were people I knew from school. I hate when they're people I know.  
  
Mom thinks Dru's back. She was dad's old girlfriend. We all thought she was long gone but now we know she's back. Me and Amanda tried our skills with the location spell and it showed us she was at Uncle Angel's old mansion.  
  
Mom says all of us have to go. With three Slayers, she thinks we can take her down. We're not going to school tomorrow because we have to plan. Yes!!!!!!  
  
Tomorrow is Evil Tuesday again. Thank goodness we are not going to school tomorrow. If we did something bad would have to happen.  
  
Now back to regular business. Dad if freaking out because Dru is back. We all know she's back to get dad and he's worried that he's going to be turned again. Mom says she's not going to let that happen. Then we went on with planning our attack on Dru. Now we have to go on patrol. This time mom, Aunt Faith, dad, Uncle Angel, Riley (I think he's coming to say sorry and help us. When he dated mom, they patrolled together all the time and he was really helpful, I think), Uncle Gunn, and Uncle Wesley are coming with us. That's really a lot of help to take on patrol. I think they are over reacting about Dru. Dad says she has a lot of followers now.  
  
Got to go now. This could take a while so we have to leave early.  
  
I'll try to get some stuff to write tomorrow but I don't think anything will really happen.  
  
Abby 


	8. Fight, Found, And Something Else

The Diary of a Girl  
  
This isn't the sequel to All for You. It might seem like it is but it isn't.  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids. No 'untils' or "buts'. They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parent and family and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends. I also own Ginger, J.T., and Everyone else who isn't in Angel or Buffy.  
  
I didn't copy off of "My Screwy Family". This is my own idea. I'm trying not to make it as if I did because some of the same things will happen. Also, some of the chapters I wrote before I read all of the other story. Dont blame me if some of the stuff are the same.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Just to tell you, Nick, Matt and Connor are all in my class. The characters that are in this story are based on them (everything but their last names are real). The way the girls think is different from the way I think (even if they are kindda cute in real life). But the girls in my class think like that. Most of the characters are based on people in my class so I have a real view on the way people act in this story. That might be why they kindda seem real.  
  
I'm really glad that you like my story. I'm going to continue this story for a while. Tell me if you don't like something.  
  
**********  
  
June 16, 2018 Evil Tuesday  
  
Evil Tuesday again. Can't tell you about today until I talk about patrol yesterday.  
  
Mom and Riley got in a huge fight because he still wanted to be with her but he really liked Aunt Cordy. He said that mom should be with him and not dad. Mom punched him and dad came over with Aunt Cordy (who just happened to be looking for him anyway). It was so funny because everyone was so into them fighting that me and Amanda had to take on every vamp that showed up (and believe me, that was a lot. Especially with Dru back in town). One of them said " Spike! She's here looking for you. The Slayer won't stand in her way!" but before he could say anything else, he was dusted. Mom stopped yelling, dad turned really, really pale, and Uncle Angel was as freaked out as they were. We hurried patrol and Riley ended up going to his hotel room with Aunt Cordy. You'd think that she was mad at him for wanting to get back with mom but no, she still likes him. Mom said that she got made at Riley because he knew she was married and he was with Aunt Cordy. I think he is a player, a real big one. I really don't like him.  
  
We tracked down Sam today. She's in Houston, Texas right now. We called and she said that was where she would live from now on. I don't really miss her actually. She was kindda ignored in our used-to-be group of friends. I'm still going to keep in touch with her, I don't know why.  
  
Nick called after he got home from football practice. He wanted to know if I was all right. Then he put Kevin on the phone for Amanda. They talked forever.  
  
While they talked, I walked around the house and noticed something. Everyone was so distracted. Mom and dad were giggling a lot, Aunt Faith and Uncle Angel kept on kissing each other, Aunt Dawn and Connor had their room looked, and Uncle Wesley and Aunt Fred were just like mom and dad. Everyone seems so happy. I don't know if this a spell or just pre- and post-wedding things. I'm still going to do some research on it anyway. I'll ask Aunt Willow to help.  
  
I have to ask mom if I can tell Nick about Slayers. We could use his help with this and maybe my other friends can know to. My had a group in High School that knew she was the slayer and they helped her do everything. They are now my Aunts and Uncles. Friendships that last that long are amazing.  
  
That's all for now. Got to go patrol.  
  
Abby 


	9. Dead, at least Almost anyway

The Diary of a Girl  
  
This is part a Dead series that will go on for a while (lasting about 1 month in the story). This is like a mini series within a story. Sound weird doesn't it?  
  
Haha breaks over been over for a while but that story was kinda of bugging me so that doesn't count. Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy over the summer and School just started again so I haven't had a lot of time to write until now.  
  
This is a really long authors note so if you just want to skip it you should but there are some questions in there but they're right before the story starts. Sorry about the shortness of my writing but I'm working on the series and this is just part one.  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids. No 'untils' or "buts'. They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parent and family and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends. I also own Ginger, J.T., and Everyone else who isn't in Angel or Buffy.  
  
I'm also making sure this isnt as fluffy as other stories.  
  
I didn't copy off of "My Screwy Family". This is my own idea. I'm trying not to make it as if I did because some of the same things will happen. Also, some of the chapters I wrote before I read all of the other story. Dont blame me if some of the stuff are the same.  
  
The dates might not be exactly the same as in 2018 so don't get mad at me.  
  
Connor left my school so I was planning on something for him. What do think about turning him? Good? Bad? Tell me soon k?  
  
What do think of me bring back Jesse? He was there for one ep so I was thinking of making things fun. He would come back as a human and be 17 (that's one year older then Abby) cuz I think that's how old he was when he died  
  
So here it goes hope ya like.  
  
Dead Wednesday part 1  
  
************************************  
  
June 17, 2018 Wednesday  
  
Omg (that stands for oh my god). Dad's missing! He's missing! How could he be missing? I'm mean, he's dad! Mom is freaking out! She never freaks out, she's mom, the slayer, the slayer that is known as The Slayer! Dad's gone! This is a very big problem.  
  
Nothing is more important then finding Dad right now. Me, Amanda, and Amy are working on the biggest location spell ever. Aunt Willow is calling all the Slayers. Now I know why dad is human, he died saving the world and mom brought him back. We have a big apocalypse on our hands right now. Dru's planning something really big from what I over hear. I hope dad can take care of himself long enough not to get turned again. I think what happened then is happening now but I cant tell mom until I'm certain that I know what im talking about.  
  
That's it! I'm going to ask mom if Nick and them can help. We need all the help we can get, especially with Dru back in town. I know she has him, I just know it. God, why is everything so hard without Dad around.  
  
Going to ask mom now.  
  
Abby 


	10. Beyond Weird

The Diary of a Girl

This is part a Dead series that will go on for a while (lasting about 1 month in the story). This is like a mini series within a story. Sound weird doesn't it?  
  
Summery: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids.They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parent and family and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends. I also own Ginger, J.T., and Everyone else who isn't in Angel or Buffy.

  
Connor left my school so I was planning on something for him. What do think about turning him? Good? Bad? Tell me soon k?

I'm bringing Jesse back. He was there for one ep so I was thinking of making things fun. He would come back as a human and be 17 (that's one year older then Abby) cuz I think that's how old he was when he died.

I was also kinda thinking of bringing Pike into this. He was never part of the actual show, but Buffy knew him in the movie and I think I could give them some closure, ya know? Kinda like the thing with Buffy's friend Ford, but without the vamp worship thing.

  
So here it goes hope ya like.

Dead Wednesday part 2

*************************************************************

June 17, 2018 Wednesday _Later_

We found dad and mom calmed down enough to be able to go out with Aunt Willow and save him. They haven't come back yet. I'm really worried. 

Mom said I could tell my friends if I wanted to. I have to think bout when I should.

G2G, they're here. I'll talk later.

****

*****************************************

*****************************************

*****************************************

__

(this is downstairs in Abby's POV, not in the diary but, uh, ya)

"Mom, what's up… Oh My God!!!!!!!" My dad was in a coma, or at least it looked like it. There was also this guy. He looked about the same age as me and he was _hot_, kinda. When Uncle Xander saw him he was like, freaking out or something. Aunt Willow kinda look uncomfortable too. But back to dad. He was all beat up and stuff.

"Sweetie, could up take Jesse to the kitchen and call all your friends and tell them to come over please?" Mom looked like she was about to throw up. I did what she asked, figuring she'd tell me later, because she'd have to. I just didn't get what was up with this Jesse guy. And that's just what I asked him when we got to my kitchen and closed the door.

" So, uh.. Jesse, right?" he nodded "What's your deal with my mom? What did she save ya from?"

" It's actually what she couldn't save me from." Umm…. _Ok. _I'm confused now. Couldn't save…. What, ya I know mom can't save everyone, but what would someone who she couldn't save be doing here?…. By now, my friends were long forgotten. 

" Couldn't save… What? If she couldn't save you then why are you here?" 

" Look, I'm not really the one who should be explaining this to you. Willow's more in the field of explaining, me and Xand were always just there making stupid jokes about Cordy's hair." My question still wasn't answered.

" What?! You mean Aunt Willow, Uncle Xander, and Aunt Cordy? What do they…" I was cut off by Uncle Xander.

" Holy shit!" That came from the other room. Me and Jesse rushed into the living room and Uncle Xander and Aunt Willow ran up to Jesse and hugged him. It was really disturbing.

" Jesse, man. I thought you were dead."

Dead?

**************************************************************

What'd ya think? Tell me, pretty please.


	11. We Never Die

**__**

The Diary of a Girl

This is part a Dead series that will go on for a while (lasting about 1 month in the story). This is like a mini series within a story. Sound weird doesn't it?  
  
**Summery**: Spike becomes human so he and Buffy finally get married. Buffy is still the Slayer and Spike still has all his strength. Their kids, Amy and Abby (it's her diary) are like other kids.They're teens living on the Hellmouth with the Slayer as their mother and used-to- be vampire as a father. They have a normal life, well as normal as living on the Hellmouth and having very powerful parents and family and friends.  
**  
Disclaimer**: I own Abby, Amy and all of their friends. I also own Ginger, J.T., and Everyone else who isn't in Angel or Buffy.

****

Note: I've become a better writer since I started this story and it was on temporary hold for a while. I'm more interested in x-over stories. Check out **_When in Need._** Very original HP crossover. 

  
Connor left my school so I was planning on something for him. What do think about turning him? Good? Bad? Tell me soon k?

I brought Jesse back and not much response. Turns out he was like 15 or 16 when he died, but my fic, my rules.

I was also kinda thinking of bringing Pike into this. He was never part of the actual show, but Buffy knew him in the movie and I think I could give them some closure, ya know? Kinda like the thing with Buffy's friend Ford, but without the vamp worship thing.

Dead Wednesday part 3

**__**

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

__

June 17, 2018 again

Mom got back with Dad a while ago, and I was supposed to call my friends and tell them about the demonic world, but something came up. 

There was this guy that showed up with them when they got back. His name was Jesse. Apparently, he is supposed to be dead right now. When Mom first came to SunnyHell ( I'm not supposed to say Hell, but everyone else says it.) she met Aunt Willow, Uncle Xander, Giles (our Grandpa), Aunt Cordy, and Jesse. He was the first casual in their later fight against evil. He was vamped and Uncle Xander had to stake him. But now he's here, in my house, alive, catchin' up wit' J.T. 'rents. Bit scary to see a 17 year-old talking to adults. There's my fam' for ya.

I started to cut back on the proper writin' it was killing my hand to write so much.

Gonna go call my friends now, 

Abby

****

*****************************************

*****************************************

*****************************************

I got down stairs and Mom was waiting for me. 

"Abby, honey, did you call your friends?" I shock my head. "Well go do that now. No time like the present. We still have to explain some things to Jesse."

"Question. No one in the Scooby Gang stays dead, do they?"

"You could say that, I guess. But Jesse was never really part of the gang, since we established it after he died." Right.

"Dad's better now right? Aunt Willow did her witchy stuff?" Mom looked away. "He's not dead is he?" She looked up.

"Sweetie, we ran into a problem. Will healed him, but he's part vamp. The good part though, not the blood sucky no sun part, but he's stronger and he has his super healing thing going for him. He'll wake up, he will." Part Vamp? How is there a good part in a vamp? Uncle Angel is one thing with his soul and stuff, but how does mom know if Dad still has his soul?

"I'm going to call my friends." I walked off, leavin' mom standing there not knowing if I took it well or not.

****

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I could write more then that, but I don't want to.

This is losin my interest and I have to finish one story sooner or later and this is my earliest one. I can't write some of the stuff I was going to write because I goes totally against what happened in this season of Angel. I know what happens and I cant make something up that goes against that, for some weird reason.

So there.


End file.
